


A Life-Changing Dance

by ericsonclan



Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [40]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Dancing, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Marlon and Sophie spend an afternoon dancing and enjoying each other's company.
Relationships: Marlon & Rosie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Marlon/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Rosie & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683673
Kudos: 2





	A Life-Changing Dance

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

It was a bright and sunny day. The birds were slowly circling around the sky, squawking and scouring for any food they may find. The sky was a beautiful bright blue and the sun rarely appeared behind the lazy clouds that laid in the sky. Sophie lay on the deck, staring up at the sky. Marlon's arm was tucked behind her head and draped around her shoulder. They had offered to stay behind for the day while the rest of the crew went about their usual resupplying in this small port town. It was one of those rare moments so hard to find when they were at sea, just enjoying each other's company as they looked at the clouds above them. 

Sophie’s eyes wandered over to Marlon’s right hand which held his wedding ring that matched her own. There was something so blissful about married life with Marlon. Sure they went on adrenaline-rushing adventures and ran into all sort of bizarre things out on the seven seas. But the quiet moments, the ones where Sophie and Marlon could just spend time together, those were the ones that felt the most priceless to Sophie. 

Rosie’s face suddenly blocked Sophie’s view of the sky and a long strand of droll fell, hitting Sophie square in the face. 

“Rosie!” Sophie leaned forward, wiping off the drool that coated her face.

Marlon whistled to get Rosie’s attention who strolled over, absorbing all of the pats that Marlon gave. But soon Rosie wanted Sophie’s attention which she freely gave to the dog that she had grown fonder of with each passing day over the years. 

“So, what are our plans for today?” Marlon rose to his feet, looking back down at his wife. Sophie stopped in giving Rosie some head scratches to give his question some thought. After a few seconds her eyes lit up with an idea. “How about we dance? You can play the flute and it would make Rosie happy too,” Sophie rubbed Rosie’s head, changing her tone of voice to one that was more playful “Wouldn’t it, Rosie?” 

The dog barked in approval which caused Marlon to laugh. “Alright, I’ll be back in a minute then,” He turned sharply on his heel, disappearing below decks. Sophie jumped up to her feet and made her way to the side of the ship to lean against it. Marlon returned seconds later, carefully holding one of his most prized possessions: a dark reddish wooden flute. Carved onto the base was a compass and waves below it.

“Care to give it a try?” Marlon had a playful smile on his face. 

Sophie mirrored the smile, taking the flute in her hands. “You know I have no talent when it comes to playing an instrument,” Sophie placed her lips against the flute.

“Practice makes perfect,” Marlon flashed a supportive smile when a high pitched sound emitted from the flute. Sophie played a few more notes that sounded closer to a whale dying than music. 

“I’d rather hear you play,” Sophie handed back the flute which Marlon accepted, waltzing over to the center of the deck. 

Playing a few practice notes to warm up, he started with a newer tune, one that he had picked up from a small fishing village off the southern end of Halverport. It was a fast and lively tune. It started out slow with happy, simple notes but within seconds it became faster. Marlon jumped around the ship, dancing along with his music. Sophie’s smile grew as she watched him for a moment. His hair swayed back and forth with the movement of the song, his small braided ponytail swishing around. 

Rosie barked happily, chasing the blonde pirate who seemed lost in his own music. Sophie gave a small chuckle before she ran forward to dance, kicking off her boots in the process. Her feet flew around the deck, her body spinning as she danced around Marlon.

Marlon’s smile grew with each passing second of the song. His eyes focused on Sophie whose hair blew in the wind; her usual bright smile seemed like it shone even brighter today. Her bare feet hit against the deck, following his lead as he leaned forward and played towards her then turned around and circled her. 

The pair continued to dance along with Rosie. The song was really speeding up now with each beat. The two kicked their feet in rhythm. Their feet touched each other while Sophie’s laughter joined the song. Marlon spun around once more before hitting the final note. Sophie and Marlon’s chests were heaving once the song was done. 

After a few moments to catch their breaths, Marlon spoke up. “Any requests?”

“Surprise me,” Sophie gave a cheerful smile at the news that he would play another song. Marlon rose the flute once more to his lips. The tune started out with slow, thoughtful notes. Marlon walked around Sophie with a musing expression on his face. Their eyes locked as he danced lightly on his feet around her. She had only heard the first few notes a few times; it was a song Marlon played late at night sometimes over the years. He had told her that his father used to play in the past. When she asked him what the song meant, he simply stated that it was played to express yourself when words weren’t enough. It seemed each note held a whirlwind of emotions and when they locked eyes Sophie felt her own emotions swell within her, connecting with his. 

Suddenly Marlon held out one note a long time and switched to a song he had played many times for the crew. It was another one from his past that he would dance to along with his mother and father. Sophie’s smile grew when she recognized the song. The two spun round each other. Their footwork grew faster with each step while the flute’s music lingered in the air. The cheerful, lively notes danced through the air as Sophie frolicked with Rosie. 

Marlon stood playing the fast tune while he looked on at Sophie and Rosie. His mind became consumed by memories of the past. He remembered the times he saw a twinkle in his dad’s eyes when he looked upon his family and the deep, loving smile that his mom had when she held his hands. When he looked at Sophie, he couldn’t help but feel a wish swirl around in his heart: the wish to someday have kids of their own. 

As the pair continued to dance, forgetting everything in the world but each other, Marlon felt the wish swell up within him. The pair danced around each other before Marlon gave the final note while standing in front of her. He let the flute fall down to his side as he looked deeply into Sophie’s eyes. Immediately he raised his hand, cupping her face, and in one movement captured her lips in a kiss. 

Sophie leaned into the kiss, her own hands raising up to cup his face. The couple fell deeper and deeper into the kiss before they pulled back for air. Sophie’s shone with a light blush as she looked upon him with a loving gaze. 

Marlon felt his emotions overwhelm, him causing him to speak the wish he had deep within his heart. “I want to have a child with you,” he whispered with an excited smile. 

Sophie looked back at him, her eyes wide with shock. She was not expecting the dance to bring something like this forth. She didn’t know how to reply.


End file.
